Team Chaotix
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Taking place in the AU continuity of Yoshi: Mobius Prime, this spin-off story focuses on the The Chaotix as they solve crimes, apprehend criminals, save lives and pretty much experience ongoing everyday life. Rated M for mature content in later chapters.


**Y:MP Spin-off- Team Chaotix**

**Summary****: Taking place in the AU continuity of Yoshi: Mobius Prime, this spin-off story focuses on the The Chaotix as they solve crimes, apprehend criminals, save lives and pretty much experience ongoing everyday life.**

**All rights to the Chaotix belong exclusively to Sega.**

**Copyright is forbidden.**

**Main Characters:**

**Team Chaotix:**

**-Vector the Crocodile (leader) *Age: 28***

**-Espio the Chameleon *Age: 23***

**-Charmy Bee *Age: 13***

**-Rodney the Gecko (OC) *Age: 24***

**-Kimmy the Bat (OC) *Age: 20***

**-Stacy the Coyote (OC) *Age: 21***

**-Jessica the Cat (OC) *Age: 19***

**-Hannah the Rabbit (adopted OC) *Age: 19***

**-Darris the Wolf (OC) *Age: 22***

**Recurring characters- **

**Yoshi *my version* (it's my story, deal with it) *Recurring Guest Role***

**Sonic**

**Sonar (belongs to Sonar15)**

**Kerry (belongs to xCherishedMemoriesx)**

**Freedom Fighters**

**Kilam (OC)**

**Knuckles**

****Cream and Cheese****

**Vanilla**

**Todd the Cat (OC)**

**More to come later**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**A Chaotic Day**

**Part 1**

**Synopsis****: The Chaotix attempt to apprehend a ruthless gang of hyenas who are causing trouble around Mobian City.**

"God what a day this is turning out to be, a boring one at that." said Vector with a bored facial expression while sitting at the desk in his office.

Vector the Crocodile, as most people had knew him, was the founder and head leader of The Chaotix Detective Agency. Starting all the way from scratch, the Chaotix have been active for the last several years, stopping crimes, solving mysteries, rounding up bad guys and so on.

But the for last few days, things have since slowed down. The Chaotix haven't been on any missions in the last three weeks, with every day just being like any other day. With the lack of missions nowadays, there wasn't much for them to do.

As for the others, they each had their own things to do at the moment.

Espio the Chameleon and Rodney the Gecko were outside practicing their martial arts skills through a series of sparring sessions.

Charmy Bee, Jessica the Cat and Hannah the Rabbit, the youngest members, were spending their time sitting in front of the TV in the living room watching cartoons and eating snacks.

Stacy the Coyote and her best friend Kimmy the Bat were currently busy on the couch reading some magazines that had pictures of handsome men, smiling and giggling in a perverted manner as they did so.

Darris the Wolf in the meantime had spent his time text messaging some friends on his cellphone in the hallway.

It almost seemed like nothing interesting was gonna happen today.

Up until now.

Charmy's attention shifted over to the front door upon hearing a knock from outside.

"I'll get it." said Charmy.

Charmy flew over to the door and turned the bottom and top locks before opening it, where he met face to face with a green and white dinosaur who looked like he was at least 20 years of age. He was wearing a a red short sleeved shirt with a T-Rex on the front, a dark blue jacket, brown jean pants with a hole in the back for his long tail to fit through, and a pair of purple sneakers with white on the bottom and yellow at the tip, followed by red stars on the sides.

"Hey Charmy." greeted the dinosaur.

"Hey everyone's, Yoshi's here." announced an excited Charmy as he let Yoshi walk in.

In seconds, Yoshi found himself being approached by an amorous Jessica.

"Hi there Yoshi, it's nice to see you." she greeted flirtatiously.

"Uh, it's nice to see you too...Jessica." said an uneasy Yoshi.

"Cut it out Jessica, you're making him uncomfortable." said Hannah as she pulled her away.

"Hey Yoshi, it's good to see you." greeted Vector who came walking in with Darris right behind him, followed shortly by Rodney and Espio.

"You too Vec." Yoshi replied.

"So what brings you here?" asked Darris.

"Well you know me, I had to find some way to pass the time since Sally hasn't sent me on any missions lately. So I decided to pop by and hang with my favorite team of detectives for today."

"We know how that feels. The crime rates have gone so low that there's hardly any scumbags around for us to bring in."

"But it's not all bad now that you're here, at least not for me it isn't." Jessica added while winking at him.

Yoshi was about to make a response when suddenly he spotted a news report on the TV.

"_We interrupt this program to bring you this important broadcast. The notorious criminals known as the Hot Shot Hyenas were reported to have been causing massive mayhem at the Mobian City. They were last seen at the mall located in the Northeastern part of town._" said a male otter on the screen.

"The Hot Shot Hyenas. Hmph, those freaks will never learn." said Rodney.

"I take it you guys have met them before?" asked Yoshi.

"Who hasn't? Those hyenas are nothing but dangerous psychos. Compared to the Snake Gang, they just cause trouble everywhere they go in this town. And whenever I hear those annoying laughs of theirs, I just wanna shut them up for good."

"Well it looks like there's gonna be a mission for you after all."

"Yay, it's mission time!" said Charmy.

"Slow your roll Charms, The Hot Shot Hyenas are not to be taken lightly." said Stacy.

"The sooner they're behind bars, the better." said Espio.

"If you guys need any help, I'm happy to be of assistance." Yoshi offered.

"I couldn't agree more." said Vector.

* * *

><p><strong>Currently...<strong>

Things at the mall were starting to go from bad to worse as various shoppers went running in fear from the havoc that had occurred, courtesy of the Hot Shot Hyenas, one the most aggressive, ruthless and wanted gangs in Mobius. They've been known for their heinous acts of inflicting brutal violence upon innocents, conducting raids and, just for their own amusement, causing destruction on a regular basis when out and about.

The leader, Tyler, was a red male Hyena with a scar on his left cheek. His attire consisted of a black leather jacket, a sleeveless white shirt, gray pants and black combat boots. As the head leader, Tyler was the most respected and acknowledged among the gang, with a reputation so large that he was even feared among criminals.

Tori, one of the gang's three females was a light brown female hyena who was dressed in a rather provocative looking outfit. She wore a low cut jet black belly shirt, a blood red miniskirt, silver high heeled boots and a pair of leather bracelets. In addition to her appearance, Tori was also the most seductive and deceiving member, using her feminine charms to entice almost any man gullible enough to fall victim to her tricks, with each man receiving a rather deadly surprise in the end.

The five remaining members, Buzz, Darwin, Mimi, Tommy and Megan each wore their own outfits as well.

Buzz was a darker brown hyena who had on a white t-shirt with the sleeves torn off, blue jean shorts, fingerless gloves and, like Tyler, black combat boots. Out of all the gang members, Buzz was Tyler's most trusted right hand man and second-in-command. And like Tyler, Buzz was also feared by other criminals.

Darwin, an orange hyena, wore a brown shirt with a winged skull on the front, ripped jungle green pants and purple laced up shoes. While clearly not the most talkative, Darwin was by far the most deadly and cunning, with enough skill in combat and infiltration to be considered a professional criminal.

Mimi and Megan, two tan females whom were sisters, also had on their own outfits. They both wore skintight shorts with matching tube tops and pairs of pumps. The only difference was that Mimi's outfit was orange and her pumps were red while Megan's was green and her pumps were yellow. Similar to Tori, they too were also seductive, with the exception being that they were more along the lines of being straightforward and alluring with their advances.

And finally, Tommy was a tall and muscular black hyena who wore a dark blue v-neck shirt, brown camouflage pants, gray gloves, steel-toed boots and a spiked collar around his neck. Not only was he the biggest, but he was also the toughest and most violent, with a short temper to. As the gang's main muscle, Tommy was more than ready to pound on any unlucky victim.

Right now at the moment, they were currently hanging out a large table in the food court.

"I must admit, I haven't had this much fun since the last time we trashed that convenience store." said Mimi.

"Please, the mall is where the fun really is." replied Megan.

"Seriously, is fun all you two ever really think about?" asked an annoyed Buzz.

"Not really, we also think about cute guys too."

"Like any guys would be dumb enough to date either of you."

"Hey, I'll have you know that you guys always swoon at the sight of us!" snapped Mimi.

"Yeah, primarily desperate ones."

"Knock it off already, we ain't in high school!" snapped Tommy.

"Whoa there, take a chill pill big guy. Save that temper for some action, no use in wasting it now." said Tyler

"So what are we gonna do after we leave this joint, Tyler?" asked Darwin.

"Rotting in jail is what you lowlife freaks are gonna do." said a new voice.

The hyenas stood up from the table upon being confronted by the Chaotix and Yoshi.

"Well well, if it isn't Vector and his team of ragtag group of detectives." remarked a smirking Tyler.

"Save it, we're bringing you in!" snapped Vector.

"That's what you said before, croc boy. But we already know how this is gonna end."

"It'll all end the moment we shut that big mouth of yours!" replied Rodney.

"If it's a fight you want, then we won't disappoint." said Tommy while cracking his knuckles.

"Heh, looks like things are about to get interesting." said Yoshi.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the very first chapter of my Chaotix series. I know it's not all that interesting, but it'll get better as it goes along. In fact, feel free to pitch some ideas to me anytime if interested.<strong>

**Also before anyone gets all worked up, I should point out that the reason for Yoshi's appearance is because this story is a direct *Spin-off* of my crossover series, Yoshi: Mobius Prime. I'm well aware that Yoshi is not a Sonic character and he's not owned by Sega. And just to be clear, he won't appear in every chapter, I'm serious.**

**All the OC members of the Chaotix belong to me. No one is allowed to use them unless they ask permission first. Same rules apply to Kilam, Todd, and the Hot Shot Hyenas.**

**Until next time, later everybody.**


End file.
